Scars Cut Deep
by divakiforever
Summary: Divine's back after escaping imminent death from Misty's Earthbound Immortal. Now scarred, he returns to Akiza with high hopes. However, she's not happy to see him. Divine loses his cool - slight rape. Read for yourself! DivinexAkiza


He couldn't stop looking at his face. His once perfect face, ruined by a hideous scar that he crudely managed to hide with his fringe. His fingers stroked the rough surface, feeling the contours of the scar's textured surface. _There's no way this can be fixed, this scar is going to be a part of me, forever... _Thought Divine as he continued to stare at his reflection. Although he was left scarred, he was still grateful to be alive: both after falling to his expected death and surviving within the beastly Earthbound Immortal that Misty had unleashed all those weeks ago in her duel with Akiza Izinski, Divine's shining star of the Arcadia Movement. His spirit had been released by the monster once the Dark Signers had finally been defeated, subsequently causing his body to be reincarnated also. He had been lucky, very lucky, and now it was time to emerge from his hiding. No doubt Akiza had thought she had lost Divine forever, but boy was she going to receive the surprise of a lifetime. He could only hope that Akiza embraced his new identity, his affliction... And that she had not grown too independent in his absence. _The last thing I need is for Akiza to find her own two feet... She's the key to my success! Arcadia's success! I must have her under my control!_ Divine's knuckles tightened in his frustration. _Relax, Divine. She's probably been dying without you..._ Divine chuckled to himself and proceeded to open the door and make his way to Akiza's personal apartment.

On the contrary, Akiza had not been dying, but rather _living_. Now that she shared a bond with the four other signers, she had finally found herself a group of friends who both accepted and supported her. Often they would venture to downtown Domino and visit the sites, having fun and laughing the afternoons away. She had learned to harness her incredible power without Divine's help, no longer feeling weak and reliant. But the best thing of all had been growing closer to Yusei: they had become more than 'just friends', and that very fact had made her happier than ever before.

It was a typical Sunday night: the boys of the group, Jack, Crow and Yusei, were dedicating time towards improving their duel runners in preparation for the Grand Prix, so Akiza was spending the night home alone watching her favourite television shows. Such luxuries were not permitted at the Arcadia Headquarters: there, television was deemed a distraction and was consequently forbidden. _I've been missing out on so much! _Akiza sighed, relaxing deeper into her comfy sofa.

All feelings of contentment disappeared when she heard three loud knocks on her door. Immediately she grew anxious; normally her friends would simply call out her name and walk right on in; formalities like knocking having become non-existent now that they were all so close. _Who would possibly want to see me this late at night... And how do they know where I live...?_ Determined not to let her fear overcome her, she called out shakily, 'Who's there?'

'It's me, Akiza. Please, let me in.'

That voice... It couldn't be! _But... I thought I had lost him forever..._ Feelings of sadness surfaced, having been suppressed for so long. Akiza raced towards the door, opening it and expecting to see her wonderful Divine –

But... He didn't look like the same Divine she had known. Her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the noticeable scar on the right side of his face; his hair looking dishevelled and messy compared to its usual neatness. Her mouth opened up in horrified surprise: the way Divine looked... It scared her. She almost wished that he had never of come to see her.

_Why is she staring at me like that? Surely she is not so shallow as to push me away just because of my disfigurement! _But Divine knew that he was right. He was not the same man that Akiza had created in her mind: a man who was perfect in every way. She couldn't handle it: the truth that he was just as flawed as the rest of society, whether it be physically or emotionally.

'Are you going to invite me in, Akiza?' It took of all Divine's self-control not to barge into her apartment at that very moment. _The nerve, not even wanting me in her own house! After everything I've done for her! Selfish little bitch..._

Akiza, obviously ill at ease, meekly complied to his request and moved out of the doorway so that Divine could enter her home. He had never been here before due to the fact that Akiza had permanently resided at Arcadia's Headquarters. Her apartment was small: the kitchen, living area and dining table all belonging to the same room. As he scanned with his eyes to take it all in, his eyes fell upon a jacket. A navy jacket. Belonging to the one and only Yusei Fudo. _So something's going on between her and Yusei... That little slut! Abandoning me; not even bothering to check if I'm alive!_ Akiza began to notice the anger creeping up on Divine's face and asked nervously, 'U-Um, is everything okay Divine? Sorry, I'm just so... Shocked to see you here. I can't believe you're alive.'

Divine's voice was quite, yet threatening all the same: 'You must be quite disappointed, my little Akiza. After all, you seem to have moved on rather quickly after you thought I was gone forever.'

Akiza spoke out, genuine concern in her words. 'That's not true! I cried for days after that duel with Misty. I didn't know what to do with my life because you _were_ my life! The only reason I'm standing here strong is because of my friends!'

Divine couldn't help but laugh. 'You always were a terrible liar, Akiza. I'm not a fool, I'm a _psychic._ You forgot about me as soon as Yusei made himself a more... prominent character in your life. Without me in the picture, you harboured no guilt when you became closer to him.'

As he finished his sentence, Divine walked over to Akiza, a malicious grew forming on his face, made all the more repulsive by his scar. He soon had her backed against the wall, unable to free herself.

'You can't handle it, can you Akiza?' Divine moved his face closer to the red haired girl. His voice dropped to a whisper. 'Let me guess: when I disappeared, you fantasised about me coming back in the middle of the night, just like I've done now... Except without the scar. As the same Divine you knew back from the Arcadia Movement. But soon you grew tired of that thought, so you set your sights on another man, Yusei, judging from that jacket draped over your chair...' Akiza gasped. 'Don't think I didn't see it Akiza. As I was saying, with me just a memory in your head, you thought Yusei would fill the gap I'd left in your life... So you submitted yourself to him. You've just become his little whore.'

Akiza had begun to cry. It was all true. Her tears had confirmed Divine's sudden conclusion.

'So I'm right! You fucking bitch!' Divine slapped her across the face, roughly grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look at him. 'Take a look at this scar Akiza, because this is the face of the man who's going to take back what's rightfully his. You'll always be mine; you're my little whore, not Yusei's!' Suddenly, he grabbed Akiza by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to her bedroom. She kicked and screamed, demanding that he let go of her, but her struggle only succeeded in encouraging him further.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Akiza...' Divine said as he threw her onto her bed. Crawling on top of her, he grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, while using his bodily weight to pin down her two slender legs. Divine could only guess just how surprised Akiza was at his unexpected strength.

'Please Divine, you've got it all wrong...' Akiza pleaded, but Divine wasn't going to believe it for a second.

'You lie to me one more time Akiza and I'm going to make this more painful then it has to be.' His words possessed a finality to them that Akiza dared not to question. Divine felt her body go limp; she was submitting, knowing that she had no escape. Divine felt himself grow more aroused at her submissiveness.

'That's my girl... Give in to me, Akiza.' Divine pressed his lips against hers, tasting her sweet cavern. Yearning for further entry, he forced his tongue into her mouth, eliciting muffled gasps and cries. _If this bitch can enjoy Yusei's touch, I'll make her _beg_ for mine..._ Divine used one of his hands to undo Akiza's corset, effectively removing her top as well. Soon he was exposed to her beautiful upper half: her large breasts and narrow waist. All his to enjoy.

'You're even more beautiful than I imagined...' Divine cooed as tears continued to roll down Akiza's cheeks. He began kissing her neck, moving down towards her breasts where he took one of her nipples in and simultaneously sucked and massaged it with his experienced tongue. Akiza arched her back in response, her body betraying her emotions. She couldn't help but enjoy what Divine was doing to her.

As he focused on her breasts, he slowly spread her legs and began gently thrusting his member against Akiza. Although she was still wearing underpants (and Divine's member still clothed in trousers), she could feel just how incredibly hard he was. All she could think about was Yusei; the first time they had had sex, how it had felt so safe and right. Now, she felt on edge, vulnerable, helpless. Although she was drowning in her thoughts her brain registered the touch of Divine's hands forcing her underpants off and soon she saw Divine taking off his own trousers and briefs.

_I need ... release ... now ... _Thought Divine as he finished removing his trousers. He was so aroused he couldn't take it, seeing her fleshy inside just begging to be fucked mercilessly. He had seen the dumbstruck expression that had appeared on Akiza's face, obviously impressed by his size and excitement. Still, she tried closing her legs shut, even successfully managing to do so before Divine violently spread them open again.

'What did I tell you? Don't make this hard on yourself... Ugggnnn...' His member had just touched Akiza's opening and already he knew she was going to be tight. But he wanted more from the shuddering mess beneath him. It was no fun fucking a lifeless doll.

'Tell me you want this, Akiza, beg for me to fuck you hard,' Divine's voice was filled with lust; his eyes staring down at Akiza as though she were freshly captured prey.

'No... I won't,' Whispered Akiza weakly, earning a hard yank on her hair, lifting her head up before dropping back down onto the bed again, hitting a part of the wooden bed frame. She was seeing stars.

'SAY IT AKIZA!' Divine yelled.

Akiza cried, blubbering. 'P-please... fuck me...' She felt disgusted with herself.

'Say it like _you mean it!' _Divine slapped her hard across the face.

'FUCK ME DIVINE, PLEASE!' She screamed with fear, not desire.

As soon as he had heard her plea, he thrusted his member straight into her, hard. Akiza cried out in pain, only causing Divine to become more turned on. As he moved his member in and out of her, he increased the pace, losing himself in his carnal lust. 'Fuck, you're so tight... Especially for a whore...' Soon his thrusts started to feel good, and Akiza couldn't help but moan at the feeling of him inside her.

'You like that, don't you little slut?' Divine panted in between thrusts. Without warning, he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, giving him a better angle to thrust deeper inside her. Soon his member was pounding against her G-spot and Akiza couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

'Divine...' She moaned.

'Ohhh god,' Divine was nearly going to climax. Hearing her say his name like that... 'Say my name, one more time Akiza.' He gave his most powerful thrust, eliciting a scream from Akiza's lips.

'DIVINE! FUCK ME HARDER!' All feelings of guilt had subsided now that lust had completely enveloped her mind.

'Uuhhhhh...' He gave his final few thrusts, quick and hard, before he felt both Akiza and himself release. A minute of silence passed and he finally pulled himself out.

'Clean me up, Akiza.' Divine moved so that his member was right near her face. As Akiza's eyes widened, he forced himself into her mouth, soon feeling her moist, warm tongue removing all traces of cum.

'Fuckkkk Akiza...' A little more cum squirted out, causing Akiza to gag slightly. She managed to swallow it down, and soon found herself taking deep breaths of precious air after Divine had removed himself from her mouth. 'Thank you, Akiza...' He kissed her softly. Akiza could only lay there in shock, not knowing what to do next.


End file.
